


Cinderella Didn't Have To Go To A SteamPunk Ball

by mm8



Series: MMoM [42]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Costume Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is waiting for his Cinderella to come to the ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderella Didn't Have To Go To A SteamPunk Ball

Jack waited impatiently for his date to get ready. They were going to a Steampunk Ball tonight and if Ianto didn’t hurry they would be late. 

Jack was dressed as an explorer with trousers, waistcoat, shirt, scarf, hat and goggles. 

Ianto had refused to tell him what his costume was and Jack's curiosity was killing him.

He gasped as he watched Ianto come down the stairs. His lover was dressed impeccably in a posh Victorian era velvet suit complete with top hat and cane. Jack couldn't believe the beautiful sight before him.

He'd have lots of material for wanking later.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Jack's outfit-> http://steamfashion.livejournal.com/1670193.html#cutid1  
> Inspiration for Ianto's outfit (sixth picture down)-> http://steamfashion.livejournal.com/343812.html
> 
> Thank you for reading. See any errors? Let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
